Draw
"Draw" (ドロー Dorō) is an attribute given to abilities that adds cards from deck to hand. List of Sets with Draw Cards *Booster Set 4: Darkness Fable *H Booster Set 1: Giga Future *H Booster Set 1: Neo Enforcer ver.E *H Booster Set 2: Galaxy Burst *H Booster Set 4: Mikado Evolution *H Perfect Pack 1: Terror of the Inverse Omni Lords *D Booster Set 1: Unleash! Impact Dragon!! *D Booster Set Alternative 1: Buddy Rave *D Booster Set Alternative 2: Four Dimensions *D Booster Set 3: Annihilate! Great Demonic Dragon!! *D Special Series 3: Golden Buddy Champion Box *D Booster Set 4: Shine! Super Sun Dragon!! *X Booster Set Alternative 2: Evolution & Mutation *X Special Series 4: X Duel Chest *X Booster Set 4: Rainbow Striker *X Climax Booster: Driven to Disorder *H Extra Booster 1: Miracle Impack! *H Extra Booster 2: Shadow VS Hero *H Extra Booster 3: Lord of Hundred Thunders *H Extra Booster 4: Buddy Allstars+ *Trial Deck 1: Dominant Dragons *Trial Deck 4: Braves Explosion *H Trial Deck 1: Crimson Fist *H Trial Deck 3: Dragonic Star *H Trial Deck 4: Malicious Demons *X Trial Deck 3: Thunderous Warlords Alliance *Promo Cards List of Draw Cards Ancient World *Enter The Dragon *Lord Dragon Charge *Reinforcement of Bonds *Soaring Dragon, Fair Skylines Danger World *Amassed Spinning Aura *Burst Deity Calling Ritual *Immortal Speech! Darkness Dragon World *Abyss Symphony *Black Bargain *Curse Ritual *Death Astray *Electrification *Hundred Demons Sorcery, Dark Target *Hundred Demons Sorcery, Death Sacrifice *Life Dwells in the Flames of Hades Too *Phantom Getter *Truth of Darkness Dragon World *Dragon Cavalry Arts, The Glorious Legacy *Dragonic Directive *Dragonic Grimoire *Dragonic Grimoire, Backwater Inscription *Dragowisdom, Knowledge of the Fifth Omni *Gar-Oracle *Gar-Segen *Gargantua Lexicon *Jackknife Gift *Jackknife Joint Dungeon World *Bonus Quest *Dangerous Fuse *Illusions Tea Time *Fortune Select! *Golden Treasurebox *Hexen's Ritual *Mission Card "Defeat Monsters!" *Mission Card "Form a Party!" *Mission Card "THE Teamwork" *Oracle of Tuval Generic *Buddy Help *Time Sale Hero World *Armor Talisman: GAUGE & DRAW *Artificial Talisman: TWO DRAW *Be Careful of Your Surroundings! *Fighting For the Sake of Others *First Darkhero Hideout *I'm Finished with You *It's About Time I Got Serious! *Maintenance Machine, Caar Dock *Prepped and OK to Launch! *Wakey☆Thump SHOOTER (card) Katana World *Demon Way, Akeshigure *Demon Way, Arakuyou *Demonic Way of Hundred Demons, Akishoki *Hiding Oni *Hundred Demons' Tome of Judgement *Ritual, Hojoki Legend World *Book of Illusions, Mabinogion *Glory of Heaven *Great Spell, Fimbulwinter *One Who Comes From Havoc *Population Reduction *Symbel Gard *Yngl Gard Lost World *Dimension Breeding *Dimension Wave Magic World *Damian's Decision *Great Spell, Sacred Bless *Judge Asmodai’s Super Impartial 3 Rounds, Rock! Paper! Scissors! *Never Say Never *Nice Thunder! *No Pain No Gain *The Shade Other *Shrine of the Corrupted Fuchigami Star Dragon World *Arms Commander *Brave Memory *Cosmic Evolution *Cosmo Salute *Dispersion *Dragonarms Factory *Enhancement *Fate Information *Fifth Focus *Glitter Stone *Heavenly Crystal Awakening *Master Domination *Planet Memory *Prismatic Bless *Prism Coating *Prism Relic *Star Believer *Star Jack Boost Dual Cards *Future Astrology (Star Dragon/Legend) *Sky Dragon Divinity (Dragon/Ancient) Category:Draw Category:Ancient World Category:Danger World Category:Darkness Dragon World Category:Dragon World Category:Dungeon World Category:Hero World Category:Katana World Category:Legend World Category:Magic World Category:Star Dragon World